


Boyfriends?

by lavenderlotion



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Peter, DTR, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles is Peter's first boyfriend





	Boyfriends?

The first time Stiles kissed Peter wasn’t a big occasion. They’d already been dating for about a month after being forced together constantly by the pack. They enjoyed each other's company and you couldn’t deny the mutual attraction. So when Peter had asked him to dinner he said yes, and when Stiles suggested the go to the fair Peter said yes (and gave him multiple piggy back rides). They had even - on occasion - slept in the same bed. It had never been anything more than cuddling. Stiles wasn’t eighteen for a few months and Peter was big on legal consent, so.

Stiles dad knew, of course, because a handful of times date night had turned into awkward date night with his dad there. It was fine, of course, because Peter _always_ fed his dad steak _even_ _though_ he knew it wasn’t on the approved meal list they had. So John did not hate Peter, especially after sitting down with the man. He was serious about making Stiles happy.

In all honesty, Stiles couldn’t remember how many actual dates they’d been on. About twice a week Peter picked him up from school for lunch, three times they did some sort of dinner and on most Fridays a movie. Sometimes they didn’t go out, just stayed in. Sometimes Stiles went to his apartment and did homework after school before going home, just to spend time together. In that time they had gotten really comfortable with each other. Small touches and hand holding and cuddling. They cuddle _a lot_ . Peter was incredibly touch starved (just _another_ thing that made Stiles dislike Derek) and Stiles was incredibly tactile. It worked. So they were often touching in some manner, or at least close enough too. And no one noticed, which okay, ouch. Peter was the outcast of the pack and Stiles was the ‘weak human’ and they were often overlooked, even by people Stiles wanted to call friends.

Tonight they were at another pack meeting, alone in the kitchen when everyone else was in the living room. Stiles was trying to finish his stupid fucking Chemistry homework and Peter was leaning over him helping, his chin on Stiles shoulder. Stiles _had_ to give up. He’d been doing the last question for 11 minutes and still did not understand at all. He shifted a little, turning in the bar stool to angle his body more towards Peter. He leant forward, pressing his lips against the older mans for a second before jumping down and getting water.

He didn’t even realize anything until he turned and saw Peter still staring at him. He tilted his head to the side and raised a brow in question, “You kissed me?”

Stiles blinked at him for a moment, “Well yeah. That’s kinda one of the perks of having a boyfriend. Kisses?”

“Boyfriend.” Peter repeated, looking to the floor and saying the word under his breath.

Stiles stepped forward, moving close enough to grab Peter’s hand who immediately intertwined their fingers, “See, boyfriends. Peter we’ve been dating for more than a month.”

“I, well. I’ve never dated someone before.” Peter said, looking up at Stiles uncertain.

“You’re not a virgin.” Stiles pointed out.

“I’ve had a few sexual encounters. But never … no one has ever wanted to date me?” Peter says again, brows furrowing in confusion.

Stiles laughed softly, pressing a kiss to Peter’s cheek grinning at him, “Well, I sure do.”

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> im in such a stump with some of the longer pieces i'm writing! ahh!! this was so needed!!!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
